headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jek
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = 32 BBY | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush | final appearance = | actor = Dee Bradley Baker }} is a fictional character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He was active during the Clone Wars era and appeared in the first episode of the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' computer generated animated series on Cartoon Network entitled "Ambush". The character was voiced by actor Dee Bradley Baker. Overview was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. He was one of hundreds who was born in the cloning facilities on the planet Kamino in the year 32 BBY. Genetically aged into adulthood at an accelerated rate, was bred to be a soldier, indoctrinated with unwavering obedience to the Galactic Republic. Biography In 22 BBY, Clone Trooper was stationed aboard a ''Consular''-class cruiser that was part of a convoy on a diplomatic mission to the moon Rugosa. The ship was escorting Jedi Master Yoda to the moon to negotiate a deal with Toydarian king Katuunko to build a Republic supply base in their sector. The convoy was attacked by two ''Munificent''-class star frigates from the InterGalactic Banking Clan and , Yoda and two other clone troopers named Rys and Thire were forced to take an escape pod to the surface of the moon. Yoda and the three clone troopers landed on the moon and prepared for the first phase of Dooku's challenge. The advance troops consisted of B1 battle droids in armored assault tanks. and the others took to the forests. The tanks were too big to get through, but one droid disagreed and tried to press forward, only to have his AAT get bogged down. The droid army were now forced to pursue on foot. The clones decided to flank them from the south and set up an ambush. Yoda leaped out from a place of hiding and began fighting them. The droids opened fire, but Yoda succeeded in evading their blasts. The second phase of Dooku's army, a squad of B2 super battle droids emerged from the other side of the ravine and boxed the clones in, forcing them to run deeper into the woods. One of them fired a wrist rocket that struck Lieutenant Thire, injuring his leg. While Rys and Thire took cover behind a rock, Jek laid down suppressing fire with his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. Yoda came out and provided cover support, allowing Rys and Jek time to get Thire to safety. Once out of the forest, they found a cave inside one of the coral canyons. The clones rested and treated their wounds. Once they were well-rested, they went back out to carry on the battle. Yoda took the front line of attack, instructing the clones to stay behind on a high bluff to lay down cover fire. On the bluff, Rys, Jek and Thire spotted more Droidekas rolling through the valley, advancing on Yoda's position. Using their last rocket, Jek fired a shot into an outcropping of rock on the opposite side of the ravine. The rubble fell, crushing the Droidekas. The battle was over. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush Notes & Trivia * * Jek's preferred weapon of choice during the Battle of Rugosa was a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. * Beneath the helmet, Jek had a shaved head to distinguish himself slightly from other clone troopers. See also External Links * References ---- Category:Battle of Rugosa participants Category:32 BBY/Births